All in one Night
by Darth Cruel
Summary: Many things have happen to the occupants of Titans Tower during the night. Now we take a look at two peoples twist of fate to see what will occur in one night. BBRae.
1. Chapter 1

**A/N:** This is the second fic I loaded on to this site. I am going to finish my other one, it's just the files with have the story are on my sis's computer, and she move out so I have to wait until she came send it back to me. Anyway this idea for a fic has been on my mind, and when I saw a piece of fanart with BB/Rae of it, I knew what I had to do. Most of the dialouge came from the art work, with my touches here and there. Hope you like it, enjoy! Also make sure you review!

Disclaimer: I don't and never will own the Teen Titans, so dont bother to sue.

**All in one Night**

"Aaaaah, nothing like a good soak after a hard day of bad guy butt kicking," said Beast Boy and his let himself relax in the bathtub. The warm water was giving him a peaceful and content feeling. _"Maybe I should have baths more often,"_ he thought as he washed the shampoo out of his hair.

"Oh well, my movie is about to start soon, I better wrap it up," he muse out loud, as he arose from the water. Tonight they where replaying a series old slapstick comedies, which were Beast Boy's favourites. "Dude tonight is going to be hilarious!" He chuckle, as he step on to the bathmat. Then he change into a dog, shook the water off of him then return to his human form. He was about to reach to the cupboard with the towels were being kept when he heard the whooshing of the door opening. Next he sees Raven walking in the room, her hood of her cloak down, and a towel in her hands. She then all of a sudden spots Beast Boy standing there, slightly wet and wearing nothing but his birthday suit. They stare at each other, an awkward silence overtakes the room as they try and get over their shock of seeing each other.

"Uuuh… Beast Boy… you really should remember to lock the door after you." Raven monotones turning slightly so she won't see anything that might cause her problems. A faint blush of redness over coming her face.

"Uh yeah… sorry, I wanted to hit the bath before Robin and Cyborg so I guess it kinda slipped my mind," Beast Boy said thick embarrassment. He brings his arm up, sheepishly scratching the back of his head, a red blush also crossing his face but clashing with his green skin. _"GAAAH!" _He screams in his mind,_ "How could I forget to lock the door?" _Raven a heavy blush stuck on her was still not able to face Beast Boy. As the opening for the short at Beast Boy and a welcome distraction with the embarrassing situation, she took it.

"Locking the door kinda has the highest priority when you are taking a bath Beast Boy," she said, with her usual sarcasm lacing her words. Though her mind thinking _"This is embarrassing beyond words". _

"Yeah… I guess, so what brings you here Rae?"Beast Boy crosses his arms, trying to look at ease while thinking, _"Play it cool BB, pretend it doesn't bother you that you are naked." _Raven now feeling very awkward was starting to have an uncomfortable urge to look fully at the green shape shifter.

"Well, it's something called hygiene Beast Boy," she drawls emotionlessly. But in her mind, _"Don't stare, don't stare, don't stare"_ she repeated likeher meditationchant. The urge was getting stronger, she told herself to take a trip into her mirror to see what was causing this disturbance.

"Oh yeah… heh pretty stupid question huh?" He grin sheepishly, still trying to ignore the weird feelings that seem to be involve with the reason that he was still naked, Raven was in the same room with him, and yet he doesn't really mind. While he thinks on this Raven tries to fight the growing urges that are revolving around the less then clothed changeling.

"Well, now that that's over with, may I please get a…!"

"_Don't stare, don't stare, don't sta…! DEAR SWEET MOTHER OF!"_

A fight which she seems to have lost, her eyes taking the smallest flickering glance at the green Titan. Now she has a full blown ogle at the boy.

"Umm, Rae? Hello? BB to Rae, BB to Rae? Are you okay?" ask Beast Boy, a hand waving at her, the other hand on his hip. Completely oblivious to the fact that the season Raven ceased functioning is because she now staring at him shamelessly. The blush was, if possible, darkening on her face, with a dreamy vacant expression over taking her shock and wide eyed one. Her towel dropped from shock, are hanging limply at her side, her other hand clasping her broach to her cloak in thought. She took in grass green skin, his dark forest eyes, and his wiry formed muscles. She loses herself as drank in this sight.

"_He always looks so skinny with his uniform but now…." _She thinks as she continues to take him in.

"_He…he's… gorgeous." _Her mind whisper as she gazes intently upon him.

_To be continue._

**A/N:** Well, what do you think? Good? Crap? Please review so I can find out if I need to rewrite or so I can write up more. Thanks for reading!


	2. Chapter 2

**AN: well there's finally the real chapter. Sorry about the earlier updates, it was just a really a too good of thing to not upload. I would like to thank all the nice reviews I got of this fic, they were very appreciated so once again thank you. Just a note this fic will not have lenoms in it becuase I can't write them and to tell the truth I don't really like them. I can stand reading them but I don't much care for them. On another note, yes this idea came from a piece of fanart that I saw. I'm just turning it into a fanfic. Enjoy the fic.**

**All in one night: part 2**

This new line of thinking deeply clicks in Ravens subconscious. It was not that Raven ever thought she would have, it's just she thought it wasn't even capable for her to think up.

"_Wait a minute…"_ thought Raven, _"I'm eyeballing Beast Boy. BEAST BOY!"_

As soon as this thought was process and sunk in to Raven's rational part of her mind, her mouth snapped shut, her eyes went wide with her eye brows shooting to her hairline. All brain activity had immediately shut down and just as fast rebooted itself. With that she made her way, with all speed to the nearest wall and proceeded with the following actions and words.

"_Impure thoughts!"_ Her mind chanted with a frantic edge.

WHAM! Her forehead collided to the wall in an attempt to drive out these new thoughts.

"_Impure thoughts!"_ Her mind repeated her new manta.

WHAM! Once again her head connected into the wall, with her chakra making small indentations into the surface.

When Raven took off to start her self infliction Beast Boy had noticed she had dropped her towel. Realising he was still naked, and seeing how that Raven was not using it, he decided to finally cover him self.

"Dude, lucky Raven dropped her towel, it was getting kinda drafty." He said out loud, at first not seeming to hear the dull, yet quite loud thuds coming from nearby. WHAM! Beast boy look up "Dude, what's that making that sound?" WHAM! He looked around the room to localise the source of the noise. He spotted Raven and her actions of trying to drive her head into the wall. He went over to her.

"Uhh… Raven?" WHAM! He asked not sure weather to interrupt her, as she always hates being interrupted in the middle of anything she does. "What are you doing?" WHAM! The half daemon did not falter or even pause, in her task of head butting the solid foundation as Beast Boy ask his question, merely replying still in her monotone voice.

"Not now Beast Boy." WHAM! She stated quite calmly for one trying to cave ones skull in. WHAM! "Can't you see I'm trying to crack my skull?" WHAM! The dents of the wall surface were getting bigger now. Also Beast Boy wasn't quite sure if was joking or being serious, he found it was sometimes hard to tell with Raven.

WHAM! "C'mon Raven," he said with concern in his voice. "You're only going to hurt yourself." WHAM! He reached up with a comforting hand on each of her shoulders.

"That's the general idea," WHAM! She retorted. Now small cracks were starting to form on the walls surface with the dents. Beast Boy was now more worried about Raven, so he decided to end this masochism.

"Raven dude, just chill!" He called, trying to get Raven to stop. It had no affect what so ever. He then looped his right arm around Ravens one, and his left arm to circle around her stomach. With a heave he moved the dark empathic girl away from the wall, not before she could get one final head bang against the hard wall.

WHACK!

"Ooow," she moaned, seeing stars floating past her eyes, her dark blue orbs unfocused and cross-eyed and her head felt dizzy haze clouding it. There was also a large purple and red bruise coming up around her chakra making an interesting contrast against her grey skin. Though even though her spinning head she had enough of mental training to be able to notice something was wrong with this situation. It took a minute to reregister what that was.

"_Wait a minute!"_ She cried out in her mind, her shocked eyes going wide with sudden realisation. An all too familiar blush had begun returning to her face. _"Beast Boy is naked here and he is now holding on to me!" _This was too much for the poor young sorceress. What with the attempts at driving her head though the wall addled her already stun mind, and now this twist of (cruel in Raven's point of view) fate cause Ravens brain to over load. As with many people who are unable to cope with overwhelming feelings and events, she goes though what everyone does, which is faints. She starts to fell faint, and this causes the knees to buckle and give way. She fell backwards onto the already straining Beast Boy. To say Beast Boy was surprise was an understatement.

"Whoa Rae!" He exclaimed struggling to keep Raven and himself upright. "Don't lean against me dude! Your heavier then you look!" It appears gravity is not on the green boy's side tonight as he stumble back with the weight of the girl forcing him down.

To be continue.

**AN: so what did you think of it? Review so I can sort out anything thats needs work on or just to say you like it. Also I think by now most people, mainly BB/Rae shippers have found out about the kiss they have share in the comics. If not there is a link in my profile that leads to a site with the page of the now famous kiss. I was so happy when I saw it, and I know alot of you will be too. Hope you enjoy my fic and be sure to review.**


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N:There it is, the last chapter. Sorry it's been so long, It takes me ages to start writing. anyway enjoy it. **

**Disclaimer: I do not own Teen Titans, nor will I ever.**

**All in One Night: Chapter 3**

Luckily for Beast Boy, Raven has had years of training for the mind and soul, and was able to bounce back from the embarrassing predicament. She had just mange to get muscle control over her legs and stop her weight from falling to the floor. They stay like that for a while. Maybe those years of training her mind weren't as effective as she hope for.

"Dude, seriously, you are heavy, please get up." Said Beast Boy, slightly muffed, mainly because Ravens hair was getting into his mouth. This manages to kick Raven back into action. With a heave she righted her self up and tries to compose her self.

"Oh, uhh, sorry about that." She says as she tries to tone down a blush forming on her cheeks. Beast Boy just smiles, understanding crossing his face and nods to her.

"Ah, it's alright Rae." He replies. Truth be told he really didn't mind holding on to Raven, he just wish there had been better circumstances for him to do it. He like the feel of her in his arms for some reason, it was just… nice. But soon with his short attention span he never found out why.

"Dude, I got some of your hair in my mouth." Says Beast Boy trying to spit out a few strands to rid him self from a would be hair ball, being slightly gross out. (Hey it's never nice to find hair in your food, why would you want it straight in your mouth.) Raven rolled her eyes at him, yet thankful he was not being awkward with this whole mess. And also that he had manage to find something to cover him self with.

'_Well, at least he's somewhat decent no...'_ then it clicks that there is something wrong with this picture. "HEY! IS THAT MY TOWEL!" She exclaims point to the towel wrapped around Beast Boy waist.

"Yeah… so?" Says Beast Boy putting his hand on his hips, not fully understanding why she was making a big deal out of this. He thought Raven would want him to be covered up by now. By now Beast boy should know that Raven is a very private person and likes all her belongings to be untouch by other people hands. Unfortunately that fact has not been drilled into his head yet. Also this in turn will lead us to even more embarrassment for the teen Heroes.

"GIVE ME THAT!" With out warning she practically rips the towel from his waist, shocking beast boy with the suddenness of the action. She then shot him with a glare, in the hopes that he would learn a lesson from taking her items. Though through this she remembers why the towel was there in the first place.

"………………" A long awkward pause erupted between the two, the silence roaring in their ears.

'_I just did something extremely stupid, and yet…yet I don't regret doing it...why?'_ Ponder Raven as she stood still as a statue, she blush returning in full force, with a annoyed expression crossing over it. Beast Boy, once again was completely oblivious to what was Raven going through in side her mind.

"Geez, aren't you a tad bit possessive here Raven? It is just a stupid towel. I could have cleaned it for ya." Beast Boy grumbles loudly, arching an eyebrow in annoyance with setting a hand on his hip gesture to go with it.

"Uunnngh..." Was the only response she could bring herself to summon for him at that moment. She really didn't want to deal with this at the moment, nor did she know how to deal with it. All Raven wanted was to have a long hot relaxing bath, retreat back to her room, curl up with a good book and then go to a peaceful sleep. Was that so much to ask? Apparently it was for Raven. "Look Garfield, I'm tired and just want to have my turn in the bath. I'm sorry I came in when you were still in here, but really you should lock the door in future so another event like this one will not happen in future. Do you think we can put this mess behind us and _never_ speak of this again? Please?" she asks, close to begging, although of course she would never admit it.

Despite Titan belief, Raven did not often use Beast Boy's real name. Cyborg was the only one who enjoyed the torment that came from that, but that stop after Beast Boy discovered his name was Victor and now calling Vicky. Raven on the other hand would only use Beast Boy's name if, one she was well and truly furious with him. This, surprisingly, was happening less and less now days. Or two, make him understand she wanted to be serious with him (which if you thought about it the two things weren't that different from each other, just that one had the potential to end the life of the animal shifter).

Beast Boy turned his eyes to peer into Raven's face. He saw the embarrassment of the blush, the weariness in her drooping shoulders and head, the way she try to retreat into the recesses of her cloak. But he witnesses something different in her eyes, a flicker of an unfamiliar emotion that he had never seen in her before. His nose caught strange scents that he had never sample before, and he knew deep in his heart, he was feeling something different in himself and he wondered if Raven herself was feeling the same thing.

"Yeah Rae sure, it's no problem" he assure her with and offer a friendly smile, he too did not want this to be any more awkward then it had to be. Raven visibly relax and return a tiny but thankful smile to Beast Boy. Suddenly a wicked thought entered Beast Boys brain, and usually when this happens it usually means bad things are about to happen around him (or to him it sometimes ends). "Although Rae" he drawl out with a mischievous smirk, "this doesn't seem very fair to me."

A perplexed Raven just stares at him, not trusting herself to reply to his words. A bold (But foolish) Beast Boy continues on thoughtlessly.

"I think there's a saying that fits this" Beast Boy states, "I think it goes _"an eyeful for an eyeful"_. Raven arch an eyebrow to show her ever growing confusion. "Well you manage to have an eyeful, and think it's we should make it equal and let me have my eyeful." It then clicks in Ravens head just what his was trying to say.

'_There's no way in the nine levels of hell that he's implying what I think he is implying! _She thinks, her eyes widening in shock, with more blushing to contributing to her cheeks. _'Sure he can be crude but even he not serious enough to suggest this!' _Though a small part deeply buried down in her soul, is spark into life by this idea. Raven feels this and savagely crushes this thought down before it get any further.

"Beast Boy you better not…" Raven growled warningly. Beast Boy took no notice what so ever. As usual for him.

"Aww but Rae," he give her a cheeky grin, "I thought you be flatter that I take an interest in your body, I've got nothing to complain about it." He finishes up it up with a saucy wink towards Raven. '_Oh dude I can't wait to see the look on Ravens face, it's going to be priceless.'_

Next thing Beast Boy knew he was upside down, his back was aching and his head was in need of some strong pain killers. Raven was standing in the doorway, looks of pure rage and embarrassment mixing across her face.

"Next time you want to ask me for an _"eyeful"_ maybe you will put some thought into asking me in the way that I would be inclined to do so!" she spat out, chucking a towel at the greens boy's head. With that she about turn, stalk back into the bathroom and with a whoosh the door seal itself to the outside.

Beast Boy calmly and slowly, raise himself to his feet, arch his back backwards, popping his spine into place, wrap and towel back round his waist and started to trek back towards his room. _'Okay Rae if you say so, next time then it is. I will hold you to that. I promise.' _Laughing to himself and imaging the next encounter as he made his way back to his room, he failed to notice the tinkling of breaking glass from exploding light bulbs, or the flickering of dark purple light coming from the bathroom Raven was currently residing in. Strangely enough neither did Raven, but if they did… well that is another story to tell for another night.

The End.

**A/N: I might do a second fic to this I haven't made up my mind. I'm first going to finish some other fics I've got floating about, then I will start a new story. Remember to Review folks.**


End file.
